Beauty and the kid
by Winterflower
Summary: Seems like the gods are payin the loki household a visit, what's going to come out of it? Formly known as beauty and the beast. Warning: not for the faint hearted
1. Prolouge

Mantantei Loki version of Beauty and the Beast:

Mayura is left by her father under Loki's care who is under a spell. What will happen? MayuLoki, NaruOC, FreyHeim Spoiler: a bit of OOC and Mayura is not spiritually blind. Semi-AU wish I own mantatei loki but I do own the oc. p Review please.

Once a upon a time, there is this pink haired girl who unlike any normal teenaged girl who is obsessed in you know what, is terribly obsessed with nothing but mysteries named Daidouji Mayura. She lived in a Shinto shrine with her papa Daidouji Misao better known as Mayura-papa, her police officer uncle Masumi Niiyama and a rich next door neighbor by the name of Kakinochi Kotaro. They lived quite happily and contented. One day Mayura- papa had to go to a certain province to help a certain businessman to exorcise and bless his house. As the place is far away from the shrine, he does not really like to leave his precious baby daughter behind all alone even though she has her uncle and Kotaro to turn to, during his long trips.

"Mayura, papa will be going away and won't be back for quite a long time. So you make sure that you lock the shrine and don't open the door for strangers. Anyway what does Mayura wants papa to get?"

"Papa, daijoubu (don't worry), just come back safely."

"Mayura, I insist that I get you something from this trip."

"Oh, ok then could you get me a pink sapphire butterfly choker?" Mayura asked in a jesting manner. _'That's strange, I don't normally ask for jewelry, mystery.'_

"Sure, as long as my baby girl ask." Mayura papa replied. _'That's weird, Mayura would never be interested in jewelry, she always so into mysteries, nah that means my little girl is finally growing up' _

So after leaving a lot of instructions to Mayura even though she ensured him not to worry, he finally left.

A week later …

"Shit! Stupid Vesper! Why of all days you chose this day to break down!" Mayura papa cursed as he booted the motorcycle with anger. Apparently his trip took longer than he had expected it as the client was not satisfied with what he did and he practically had to redo the whole purification ritual all over again right in front of his fussy client, and he had a hard time locating the said jewelry in the shops, and to make matters worse, his Vesper broke down in the middle of nowhere. He groaned as he sank down to his knees and all he ever wanted is to get back to his precious Mayura.

KABOOM

"Damnmit! Please don't let it be a thunderstorm." Mayura papa begged upon hearing the sound of thunder. But his fears were confirmed as a heavy downpour soon followed after the thunder. Left with no choice he was forced to abandon his untrusty Vesper to seek shelter. As he hurried along the way, he saw a huge mansion.

'_That's strange, I don't recall upon seeing this mansion, oh well.'_ Mayura papa thought as he entered the building.

"Moshi (Hello), suminasei (Excuse me), is anyone in?" Mayura papa called out, but silence echoed back at him. _'Hmm, this type of place, Mayura will surely want to investigate this, but I will not allow it.' _He mused quietly as he continued to call out.

"Moshi, if anyone is here, please grant this weary traveler shelter till the rain has pass?" he yelled out louder than usual and climbed up the staircase to the second floor.

"Punyan?" a cute looking blob with rabbit ears popped out of nowhere and appeared in front of him.

"Gyawahh! YUREI (Ghost)!" he shrieked in a girly manner upon the sight, before tripping and falling backwards crashing into one of the rooms on the second floor.

"Yamino kun? Fenrir? Hel? Is that you?" a voice piqued sleepily out from one of the rooms.

"Ittai!" Mayura papa grunted with pain as he rubbed his head in pain. He then took note about his bearings and glanced around the room that he had fallen in. His eyes then fell upon the item that he had been looking for the past week, resting on the remains of the table that he had landed on.

" Kirei (Beautiful) …" Mayura papa whispered as he reached out to touch and take it.

"Yamino? You are not Yamino, who are you and …" a voice rang out from Mayura papa's back and at the same time the sound of thunder roared, freaking Mayura papa and causing him to let out another girly shriek, causing the person to raise his eyebrow and pausing what he intended to say.

"Eeks, forgive me! I didn't mean to steal your property; I'm keeping my promise to my Mayura."

"Huh?" (Note: he just got up so everything is a blur to him)

"Yes, my baby Mayura, she wants this, please spare me and I will promise that I will bring her here within a month's time!" Mayura papa begged before grabbing the said jewelry and knocking the person down and dashed out of the house in the midst of heavy downpour, and started up his untrusty Vesper that suddenly able to start up.

After riding for about one kilometer away from the place, Mayura papa then recollected his thoughts.

"What have I done." He whispered, realizing what he had done.

Back in the mansion:

"I was about to ask him who he was and what was he doing there, oh well, guess he will come back with what he took from me." The person replied after getting up and brushing the dirt off his clothes and left the room.

tbc

Author: Hai mina san, I know Mayura papa will not give away his girl like that and would die to protect her but at that point of time it was a heavy thunderstorm and the house was too quiet for its own good.

Mayura papa: grr how dare you make me promise like that, you bakemon (kicks the author sky high)


	2. Mommy XD

Chapter 2: Mommy XD

Winter chan: Chapter 2 had been reedited due to some feedback and some error and some unable to view due to the font, and rushing to finish within the three hour allowance and grogginess. Please forgive this author's foolishness.

I like to thank those who had read and review last chapter:

Aoko-chan: yup, not to worry, I will be continuing the story, if my writer's wit hasn't run dry  
Kuroi Kitty: sure, this current chapter is about 4 pages, so happy reading ("p)

Sorry for the late posting as currently my laptop is under repairs and the main pc had been reformated and currently using the comics shop that is next to my area to access the internet and type the story for a 3 hours period for $5.

"Hmm, I wonder what happened to papa, Kotaro kun, Sayura chan." Mayura informed her neighbor and a girl who tied her long red gold hair with old looking hair clip, as they left classroom when the class ended. "Papa, when he got back during a rainstorm, he was in a dazed look, holding the jewelry that I had no recollection of and taken ill, I wonder what happened to him during that trip." She told them looking very confused.

"Nah, don't worry Mayura san, I think uncle will be alright." Sayura comforted her, as they left the classroom, as they were listening to Mayura's worry of her father, a tall lanky boy with short brown hair, rushing out of the classroom screaming that he is late for his part time job, causing Sayura to gasp in shock.

"Oh no, I almost forgot, I got to rush to work now, see you later, Mayura san." Sayura gasped as she left the group in a rush.

"Gee, didn't know that Akitsuki san got a part time job." Kotaro blinked as he watched Sayura left in a hurry.

"Well, I hope that Sayura san is able to hold her current job," Mayura replied to Kotaro.

"Is it? How is it so?" Kotaro asked in surprise.

"Well Kotaro kun, you see …" Mayura answered, when something caught Kotaro's eye.

"Ah a beautiful school girl, I'm going off first, ja ne, Daidouji san." With that he left, trying to acquint with the lady before him.

Mayura just waved goodbye as her two friends left to attend to their own matters. She then slowly turned to walk back home. She was thinking about the time when her father was away on a business trip. Her school had a new transfer student by the name of Akitsuki Sayura, as it's strange for the new student, not making any new friends with the students and avoid them on the first day that she was practically branded as 'special mystery' to Mayura. She had practically _stalked_ Akitsuki Sayura from day one, causing Kotaro and the whole school to sweat drop at her antics. Akitsuki Sayura wasn't dumb enough not to notice that she had a 'stalker' at her heels, she at first tried to get rid of her stalker by trying to shake her off but to no avail. For Mayura, she managed to stick to Sayura like glue, but to her dismay, it turn out to be waste of her time, as it turn out to be she is quite a shy person and somehow some bad luck will befall on those who get to know her. But in the end, her persistence earned her Sayura's friendship.

'Well everyone says I'm so mystery obsessed and I should give up and be like them, but I can't because somehow I really wish that something interesting happened.' Mayura thought as she headed back home not knowing that her wish might come true.

As she reached home, to her surprised, she found her papa, well again, still looking dazed.

"Mayura, how long was I taken ill?" Mayura papa asked her.

"About a month, papa." Mayura replied with a puzzled tone. Mayura papa sighed when he heard Mayura's reply.

"Mayura, please pack your bags and get ready, we are going on a trip." Mayura papa replied sadly causing Mayura to look at him with puzzlement. She followed his instructions without any question.

"Before we leave, don't mind could you wear the choker that I gave you?" Mayura papa asked her.

"Sure papa …"

Ten hours later …

"We are here, Mayura." Mayura papa informed her very tiredly as they reached the mansion.

"Waiii, a huge western mansion out of nowhere and among the semi detached houses, MYSTERYYYYY!" Mayura gushed as she saw the place, with her papa looking at her with a sad look on his face.

"Hai, Mayura, shall we enter?" Daidouji Misao asked her with a sad look on his face.

"Hn, papa let's go in!" Mayura agreed with him, not noticing the sad look on his face.

"Huh? It looks different from the last time I entered here." Daidouji Misao muttered in surprised when he saw the interior of the house.

"Papa, did you say something?" Mayura asked him with a worried look. "You are behaving strangely lately, are you alright?

"I'm alright, Mayura."

"Good afternoon, I'm Ryuusuke Yamino, nice to meet you and what brings you here?" a handsome young man wearing spectacles asked them and bowing at the same time.

"Waii, a handsome man all alone in the mansion, mystery." Mayura gushed as she checked out the man in front of her, causing him to sweat dropped at her.

"Good afternoon, I'm here to fulfill my promise to the master of the house made a month ago." Misao informed him sadly.

"Ara, you must be the one whom Loki sama is talking about." Yamino replied.

"Papa, what do you mean?" Mayura asked, stopping her checks, much to Yamino's relief, not understanding what is going on.

"Mayura, papa is sorry, I do not want to abandon you here, but because of this choker and papa foolishness, papa made a promise and has to fulfill it. I only wish that Mayura can forgive this foolish papa." He replied sadly, not daring to look at Mayura's shocked face.

He slowly left the house without even saying goodbye to her.

"Papa, please, don't leave me." Mayura screamed after her father, before sinking down to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"Puyan, please don't cry." the same pink blob curled around her and rubbed itself on her.

"Kawaii 1… mystery …" Mayura hiccupped and smiled at her tears and started cuddling and stroking the pink blob while the pink blob purred with pleasure at the same time.

"Ara, she can see Ecchan …" Yamino gasped in surprise, as he watched her stroking Ecchan.

"Yamino, what happened?" a sleepy voice rang out of nowhere; scaring Mayura that she stopped stroking Ecchan. Ecchan looked at Mayura in surprise. She stood up and slowly turned around and found a large shadow looming out from one of the rooms on the second level, she shivered with fear.

"Loki sama, we have a guest." Yamino answered back. "Forgive him, miss, he always likes this when he wakes up." Yamino informed her, giving her a small smile, she gave him a small nod, but she couldn't help but feeling afraid, as she watched the figure approached, but to her surprise, the owner of the huge looming shadow turned out to be a ten year old boy with ginger hair yawning and scratching his stomach at the same time.

"Sorry, I am Loki and welcome to …Sigyn!" Loki cried out and dashed down the staircase and hugged Mayura tightly, clutching her breast.

"Sigyn I missed you so much …" Loki whispered in Old Norse, as he still hugged her and squished Mayura's breast, he inhaled her scent at the same time.

"Eh? Let go of me, you pervert!" Mayura shrieked as she struggled to get out of Loki's grasp but unfortunately, he still clung on to her stubbornly, she continue to struggle hard causing them to fall back and land on a very compromising manner with him on top of her.

" … Wahhhhh, now I cannot get married!" Mayura cried after shoving Loki off and giving him a tight slap on his face. Yamino and Ecchan sweat dropped at them.

"Oww, what's that for, Sigyn? I didn't know that you got a strong hand." Loki complained in Old Norse.

"Let's get things straight, I am Mayura Daidouji, and cute and little boys like you shouldn't go and do that!" Mayura huffed at him angrily.

"Mou, I can't believe that your father over there taught you all these naughty things!" Mayura huffed again, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks at the same time. Yamino sweat dropped to hear Mayura mistaking him as Loki's father.

"WHAT! I am NOT A KID!" Loki shouted angrily at her.

Mayura was about to retort back when a cute little black puppy appeared just on top of the stairs.

"Afternoon Fenrir, how's your sleep?" Loki asked the puppy attentively. Fenrir was about to reply when he saw Mayura. Giving a loud bark, he dashed straight to Mayura, placing his two front paws on her chest and ignoring Loki completely.

"Mommy! Welcome back!" Fenrir cried out very excitedly, wagging his tail very hard.

"A talking puppy calling me Mommy, Mystery ..." Mayura gushed, temporarily forgetting her argument with Loki. Loki stared at her with horror. 'Shit! Don't tell me that she is one of those who loves poking her nose around.'

"Mommy, I missed you very much." Fenrir cried out to Mayura who was caught up in lala land to notice what Fenrir was saying.

"Fenrir ..." Loki called out to Fenrir but the puppy was too caught up to hear what Loki wanted to tell him.

"Daddy also missed you very much Mommy, so when are you and daddy going to be together that I will have new brothers and sisters to play (boss around) with?" Fenrir cried out happily not knowing the damage the he had unintentionally inflicted. Loki covered his face apparently regretted the day when he and his late wife told him about the bees and birds.

"Niisan 2 ..." Yamino called out very weakly to his brother.

"Punyan? ..." Ecchan questioned not fully understanding what was going on.

"Daddy ...?" Mayura managed to squeak out before fainting on the spot.

"Mommy, mommy, what happened please wake up?" Fenrir cried with hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh dear, Yamino, it looks like we have a problem ..." Loki sighed, shaking his head at the same time.

" It seems to be so Loki sama ..." Yamino replied, still sweatdropping at the scene before him.

"So, okasama 3, you have finally returned back to otousama 4. I hate you ..." the teenaged girl with long and curly pink colored hair whispered before returning back to the kitchen.

-tbc-

Winter chan: that's all for chapter 2, hope everyone likes this chapter, even thought it's a bit naughty. I tried to keep Mayura like she is and the part was based from the prequel volume 2.

I had to reedit this chapter, due to some feedback of unable to view the last part due to font.

Fenrir: Mommy ... Oei Yamino don't just stand there, do something!

Yamino: Niisan ...

Fenrir: Hurry up!

Mayura: Wahhh, papa left me there ... (runs away)

Misao: Mayura, papa didn't leave you ... Damn Kisama author (kicksWinter chainhard)

Winter chan: x.x

For those who don't understand certain Japanese words:

1Kawaii: cute, 2 Niisan: brother, 3 Okasama: Mother but in a formal manner, 4 Otousama: father but in a formal manner.

See you next time on chapter 3.


	3. school and shopping

Chapter 3: 

"Hmm, what a nice dream I had." Mayura yawned as she stretched herself awake, as she got up from her bed. 'That's strange, why is it my bedroom looks different? Mystery …' she mused as she slowly slides down from her bed not noting a cute black puppy sleeping on top of her bed.

"Hmm, I wonder what's the time now?" she wondered as she glanced at the clock on her table, her eyes widen in horror.

"Gyahhh! Nine o' clock! I'm LATEEEE!" she screeched as she rushed around the room, miracly able to grab her school uniform from the wardrobe and changed to it before dashing out of the room.

"Papa, I'm going off!" Mayura yelled as she dashed past Yamino who stared at her with a stunned silence.

"Have a safe trip, Mayura san …" Yamino managed to reply, as she zoomed past him.

"Hey, what's the ruckus all about first thing in the morning?" Loki asked, being woken up from his sleep so suddenly, only to find Mayura stumbling down the stairs, flashing what's under her mini school skirt to him. He blinked in surprise as he witnessed what was underneath it, as she exited out of the mansion in a mad rush to head to school.

"Hmm, maybe I shall go and visit Mayura's school. Yamino, Hel do you want to follow me there?" Loki asked them with a mischievous look on his face.

"Sure, Loki sama," Yamino and Hel replied, as they got ready to follow Mayura to school.

During recess break …

"Gee, Mayura san, I didn't know that you got so caught up with mysteries that you came in late for class." Sayura remarked to Mayura as she was eating her bento lunch daintily at the same time.

"I've just overslept, Sayura chan," Mayura replied sheepishly, not noticing Sayura's face pale with pain.

"I see, Mayura san, excuse me I need to be away for a while." Sayura whispered as she quickly got up from her seat and quickly left the classroom. Mayura was still thinking about the dream she had, she was snapped out of her daydream when she heard the squeals of her classmates of "Cute little boy, handsome guy and cute girl." She turned her head to her surprise, she noticed the girls all swamping to Loki and Yamino, squealing cute and begging Yamino to go out on a date with them. Even the boys including Kotaro were crowding around Hel. Mayura pinched herself awake to check if she is still dreaming. But the test failed on her.

"Eh, what are you two doing here?" Mayura asked as she ploughed towards the front to

"Yamino niisan, I'm afraid." Hel whispered to her brother as she was not used to that much attention from the boys. (Winter-chan: I'm always confused in the series, as in who the eldest is and the youngest of the trio so we just take it as Hel is the baby in the family, even though Loki spoiled Fenrir very badly.)

"I thought of seeing what your school life is like Mayura," Loki replied with a tortured look on his face as most of her classmates were pulled his eyebrows and ruffling up with his hair.

"But how do you manage to slip past without any notice, Loki kun?" Mayura asked with surprise.

"Well, that will be a secret." Loki replied with a smug look on his face.

"Mou, Loki, you are mean." Mayura huffed at his reply.

"Neh, Yamino san, who is she besides you?" Mayura asked Yamino, pointing Hel.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce my sister, Hel to you, Mayura san." Yamino apologized to Mayura and introduced his sister to her at the same time. As the boys were still harassing Hel for a date with them, much to Loki's chagrin. Unfortunately/fortunately for the trio, the teacher came and barked at them for what business did they have here, causing the trio to dash off in a hurry, causing the lovesick boys and girls to groan at their departure.

"Eh, Loki kun, so fast?" Mayura pouted at their sudden departure. "Mou, Sayura chan … eh where did she go?" Mayura wondered in surprise, of her missing friend.

Meanwhile …

On the rooftop …

"No, I won't let you." Sayura whispered as she curled up in the corner, covering her ears, trying to block the sound, but to no avail.

'Kuku kuku, its no use, you could still hear me, no matter how much you try to block my voice out.' It replied back to her.

"Damn, leave me alone." She snarled back in defiance at the voice.

'Kukuku, I only leave you alone, if you kill Loki.' The voice replied with a cruel tone in its voice.

"Forget it, I will not do it!" she snapped back.

"Is it? You seem to be forgetting something." The voice replied back smirking. A dagger appeared in her hand, causing her to stare in horror.

"I can do this." The hand holding on the dagger suddenly plunged straight to her right arm, causing her to scream loudly before passing out from the pain.

"Ne … Hel san, do you want to go shopping?" Mayura asked Hel as the Loki gang left the school building.

"No, do you mean by shopping for groceries?" Hel asked curiously as they passed the streets of the town. Mayura then gasped in horror.

"You mean you have never shopped for clothes?" Mayura asked, unable to picture a girl who was younger than her and not knowing a thing of window shopping.

"No," Hel replied, feeling very confused.

"Then I need to introduce you to the wonders of it." Mayura cried as she dragged Hel along with her to the nearby shopping centre, leaving Yamina, Loki and Fenrir behind.

"Mommy is really energetic today, daddy." Fenrir managed to reply.

"With these two shopping like no one's business, it will burn a hole in my pocket." Loki sighed as they followed them to the shopping center and entered the clothing store. 'She is really like Sigyn full of life and energy, too bad Mayura is a total klutz.' He thought blushed perversely as he recalled the undergarment incident. 'No, Sigyn is already dead, and she does not even look like her at all.'

A few hours later …

"Here we are Hel san." Mayura informed her as they reached the final shopping destination of the day, with Yamino and Loki carrying a monstrous pile of shopping bags of clothes and whatnots in them.

Hel just nodded at her as she was holding on to her newly purchased book, recalling what happened a few hours back …

/flashback/

At the bookshop:

"Hel san, what are you looking at?" Mayura asked as she peered over the book that Hel san was looking at.

"Eh, Othello?" Mayura looked at her in surprise as she saw the cover of the book.

"Why?" Hel asked without looking at her. 'It's none of your business anyway?' she thought.

"Well, this book don't suit sweet person like you Hel san." She replied simply, causing Hel to stare back in surprise. 'why should you care!' Hel thought in surprise as she almost gave Mayura a slap on her face in anger, but Mayura was oblivious of that.

"Er, anyway, you could try this one Hel san." Mayura smiled as she passed her a book based on detective stories to her, before heading off.

/end of flashback/

"One of my friends works down here and I bet we can get a discount." She replied as they entered the shop.

"Welcome to Softdream, may I help you?" a tall lanky boy with short brown hair carrying a wooden sword greeted them cheerfully.

"Eh, Narugami kun, what are you doing here?"

t.b.c.

Winter chan: I know it took a long time for me to type this chapter and its a bit of a rush job, so thanks to those who had R&R the previous chapter. please review this chapter.


	4. Enter Narugami the god of part time job

**Chapter 4: Enter Narugami the god of part time job**

"Eh, Narugami kun, what are you doing here?" Mayura asked in surprise as she noticed the person before her. "Where's Sayura san?" Mayura searched for her friend, not noticing Yamino staring at the lanky boy with fear in his eyes and nearly wetted his pants. Narugami merely focused on glaring at Loki and Loki, Hel and Fernir just merely returned back the favour by looking at him with disdain.

"Ah, Loki, I have finally found you! Even though I didn't expect you here, what the hell are you doing in this form of a kid and tell me how to get back now!" Narugami yelled at Loki in Old Norse.

"Why Thor, I didn't expect you here? Was your head held so high during your stroll that you practically missed a porthole in Asgard that you come tumbling down here?" Loki asked mockingly in Old Norse enraging the god of thunder further.

"Damnit! I'm asking you one more time Loki, tell me of the way to get back home stats!" Narugami yelled in anger and started waving his wooden sword.

"Well, if I knew it, I wouldn't be standing here having a nice chit chat with you." Loki retorted back, causing him to shriek in horror and nearly dropping the sword in the process.

"What! There's no way back home? Awww, man it's not fair, but then again …" Narugami blushed as he trailed off as he recalled a certain red blonde schoolgirl.

"Oh … little Thor doesn't want to head back?" Loki mockingly replied causing him to bluster. Loki was about to further humiliate Narugami, suddenly Mayura gasped in surprise causing him to pause his tirade in fear.

"A part time shopkeeper assistant missing and in her place a schoolboy is manning the shop in her place, mysteryyy!" Mayura thrilled in her sing song voice causing everyone in the toy shop to fall down on the spot and sweat drop at her antics.

"Maa, maa, Daidouji, Akitsuki is on leave and I am also one of the part timers here so I'm taking over her shift." Narugami explained bursting her bubble at the same time.

"Eh? You mean Sayura san is on sick leave?" Mayura asked in surprise, causing him to nod in response.

"Sigh, I was expecting something." She sighed as she and Hel then went around selecting their soft toys before paying for the goods.

"But Sayura san looks alright this afternoon, oh well I will see her tomorrow at school." Mayura replied, as they left the shop.

Just after they left, Narugami took a glance at the shop's clock and glancing at the time.

"Well, since I have completed mine and Akitsukis' shift, I guess I will tag along with them to find out where Loki is staying before I checked out how Akitsuki is." Narugami muttered before he hollered out to the store owner that his shift ended and followed after them.

Back at Loki's household, Mayura was bouncing cheerfully with her newly bought items and dragged Hel along with her to one of the rooms in the mansion so that they could change and parade their new attire to them. Hel protested as she was being led away, but compiled after she heard that they were going to dress Loki up after this. With their sudden burst of speed, Yamino, Fenrir and Loki were left behind in the halls coughing and eating their dust.

"It has been a long time since I last recalled Mommy being with us." Fenrir spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Fenrir, the lady before you is not your mother." Loki replied sadly causing his doggy son to stare at him in disbelief.

"Daddy it can't be true! You …" Fenrir cried out in despair but was cut off when Narugami came barging into the mansion, sending Yamino crouching behind Loki and whimpering in fear.

"Loki! Damn you! You lucky bastard! This is so unfair!" Narugami roared as he waved his wooden sword, gesturing the enormous space in Loki's mansion.

"What do you mean not fair, oh I forgot, the great and might Thor of thunder didn't think ahead and check and fell right down here. Man, your stupidity and retardation is so well renown beyond words." Loki replied back very dryly, causing him to have a desire of strangling him right here and right now. Just then Mayura announced that they are ready, causing the males to turn at their direction…

Somewhere in Narugami's apartment …

"Huh? Where am I?" Sayura woke up to the unfamiliar setting of the place; she got up feeling a bit weak as she explored the place. She accidentally stepped on an open food wrapper, slipped on it and falling flat on her face.

"Ow… It hurts." She cried as she rubbed her face, she then heard noises behind her, she turned around to look only to find the messily stacked pile of newspaper and magazine tumbling down on her.

"Ack!!" she screamed before she was knocked off cold and buried underneath them.

Back in Loki's mansion:

Loki stared at them in horror as they paraded around in maid attire and wearing bunny ears on their heads.

"Why are you all dressed up like that?" Loki managed to sputter out as he saw Hel and more importantly Mayura whirling around showing off her attire and her short skirt moved long with her.

"It's her idea." Hel replied very sheepishly, pointing at the actual culprit.

"Ehehe, we are maids now, as you can see! Isn't it cool? Maids running about here … Doesn't it spice up the atmosphere and we can help up Yamino as well in the chores." Mayura gushed as she was caught up in her fantasy land.

"Ahaha, Mayura san, thanks for your offer, but I'm fine with performing those chores by myself." Yamino nervously replied, but Mayura seemed to miss his refusal as she twirled around, causing the temperature around the room to sky rocket.

"Fiddlesticks! It's more like you are killing the atmosphere!" Loki retorted back at her, with his heart started speeding up and exceeding the speed limit. 'Damn! If she keeps this up, I don't think tonight I can sleep properly!' Loki thought to himself.

"Are you sure Loki? The voltage and temperature had gone up." Narugami muttered as he stared at them, blushing and a racing pulse to match it up. 'Man, you really don't get the chance of getting a lady to dress up as a maid and show off for you. If Akitsuki don that, man I will die as a happy god.' Narugami thought as he erased Hel and Mayura and placed two Sayuras there, twirling around and bending down flashing her cleavage at him and cooing and winking at him at the same time. While he was thinking of that, blood started trickling down from his nose and he started drooling, dirtying the floor in the process. Fenrir growled at him for eyeing his 'mommy' and Hel like that and poor Yamino whimpering over the currently dirty floor.

"Damnit! Stop staring at mom and Hel like that!" Fenrir barked as he sank his fangs on Narugami's hand and snapping him out his trance.

"Ow! It's hurt! You stupid mutt!" Narugami yelled and flinging his arm hard to get Fenrir to dislodge his teeth from his hand. Loki and Mayura watched in horror upon witnessing his actions. After getting him off his hand he was about to whack the poor puppy, Mayura quickly scoop Fenrir up and hugging him in her chest. 'Stupid mutt? Fenrir is much smarter and cuter than you. You oaf!' Loki thought with a full fledged twitch on his eye.

"Mou, Narugami this is mean. You shouldn't do that to puppy!" Mayura scolded Narugami while hugging Fenrir. Loki in the meantime felt very jealous as he saw Mayura cuddled Fenrir that he wished that he had swapped places with him.

"But Daidouji …" Narugami protested but was cut off when he felt a dangerous aura from Loki.

"On second thought, I'm sorry and time for me to rush for my next part time job." Narugami rushed off and exiting the house while adhering to his self-imposed twelfth rule 'lateness begets pay-cuts and free meals.'

"Sigh, so much for the excitement. Anyway, Mayura, Hel, change out of those hideous things!" Loki muttered as he quickly shooed them off, flopping onto his couch and sighing at the same time.

"Aw, Loki kun you are really a spoilsport." Mayura grumbled as they headed back to the room to change back to their usual attire.

"Haiz, somehow sooner or later her antics are enough to kill me." Loki sighed as he sat down on the couch, stroking Fenrir and Yamato was busy cleaning up the mess that Narugami created before head toward the kitchen preparing tea for everyone. Ecchan meanwhile occupied herself by floating around. Loki thought he was going to have some peace and quiet for the time being until the mystery loving girl popped down for tea, but he was sorely mistaken when he heard a voice, causing him to sit up to see who the speaker was.

"It has been a long time, Loki."

t.b.c.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Winter-chan: heya, it has been a long time since the last update for the beauty and the kid. Well the reason for the long wait was i accidentally spilled water on my laptop and had to wait for at least a month for the laptop to be fixed, writer's block and my school term started so i had to focus completeing assignments and passing a pain in the ass killer purchasing exam. The maids attire idea was gotten from the first series of Matantei Loki Ragnarok manga. Anyway I like to thank all my cool readers and fans for taking the patience to read and wait for this chapter:

asuka02redeva: 

Thanks for finding it cute even though I corrupted the story a bit. muhahaha ... (sounds of thunder accompanied the laughter) Just then Narugami tapped on Winter-chan's shoulder

Narugami: Sorry, I have just exceeded my electricity bill, can you donate some cash to me please.

Winter-chan: Groans. :( (before forking out the last of her pocket money to him.)Seems like i have ask Yamino to cook meals for me. Pengz

Kagome5177, litterfoot93, silver windflame and assassinfromheaven, Kitzune:  
thanks a lot for liking and hope that this latest chpter is up to your liking.

Purinsesu Mu-n:  
Thanks for liking this story and providing the information regarding to Loki's famous kids. Will try my best to update and see how are the ideas are flowing.

Tama-chi:  
thanks for liking this story, i know that sigyn is not their mother, but in this story she is their mother. (starts giving puppy eyes) thank goodness for AU settings. :p

LokiGirl: Well currently Mayura is ok with Loki's kids and is against Loki for the time being . I thought for a moment that i was writing out of character. hehe.

Hope everyone like this chapter and review this chapter. So that's all and hope to see you all in the next chapter. Currently there will not be any monologue from our characters as their contracts have already been expired and are still in midst of negotiations.

So see ya

Winter-chan


	5. An eye for an eye

**Chapter 5: An eye for an eye**

"It has been a long time, Loki."

Loki jumped out of his chair and he spun round to the voice and found a one eyed purple haired boy along with a cute looking girl with ribbons tied to the sides of her chocolate brown hair standing just outside the doorway.

"Heimdall!" Loki yelled in surprise at his rival a.k.a. adversary's unexpected appearance. 'Mental note: Discuss with Yamino-kun about tightening of security around this place.' He thought with grimace at the unexpected appearance and visits from the gods. Back in his days in Asagard, he was the god of chaos and mischief and a very well-known player and he rigged so many pranks that could make a lesser god squirm in embarrassment like a naughty kid with a hand caught in a cookie jar. But his exploits were entirely harmless, except knocked the wind off their sails and egos a _bit_. Unfortunately the victims had a different point of view regarding to his pranks and were very eager to tear him to bits for that. Sigh so much of attempting to loosen those stiff pricks of the gods. Loki then broke off his thoughts as he glanced at Heimdall.

"Heim what are you doing here in kid mode? And who is the girl beside you." Loki asked in surprise in Old Norse and upon closer look at the girl beside the one-eyed god, his eyes widened in surprise upon recognition.

"She's none of your business! Loki, I'm here to get my eye back!" Heimdall snapped, furious at Loki's attention on his little lady companion. Loki just blinked at him and just flopped back into his seat with a sweat drop.

'Man I can't believe that after all these centuries and he's still hard up on it. Anyway it was not my fault.' Loki thought as he looked at Heimdall without betraying any of his emotions on his face.

"Oh." He replied as he propped his chin on his entwined fingers as he gazed at the duo. Heimdall gave him an impatient look.

"Well what are you waiting for? Hand over my eye now!" Heimdall snarled in Old Norse as he glared at his nemesis. If looks can kill, ahh … let's say Loki would be bound and gagged using one of his son's guts and have snake's poison dripping right at his face, but Loki remained unfazed by his glare.

"But the thing is I don't have it." Loki simply replied with a bored tone causing Heimdall to stare at him in disbelief.

"WHAT!" Heimdall roared causing Loki and the brunette to cover their ears. He was about to lunge straight at Loki to throttle the information out of him, when Mayura came barging into the room.

"Yo ho, Loki … eh …who are they? Friends of yours?" she asked him with curiosity. Loki sighed with relief at the timing of her arrival.

"Well …." Loki was abruptly cut off when Mayura squealed as she glomped onto the brunette.

"WAHHH!!!! SO CUTE! SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE A PORCELIN DOLL!" she squealed as she hugged the brunette. Heimdall covered his ears in pain at such high level intensity of Mayura's squeals. Loki looked on with a very smug look on his face.

'Never thought of the day where I see Heimdall, the watch guard of Bifrost Bridge would be defeated by a mortal girl's screams.' Loki thought with an amused look.

"My name is Daidouji Mayura, what's your name?" Mayura asked the shy brunette.

"Ano, my name is Oshima Reiya, my friend here is Kazumi Higashiyama." The brunette replied very softly and shyly causing Mayura to squeal in delight as she continued to hug the girl. Heimdall meanwhile recovered from his hearing loss, and glared at Mayura. He then turned back to Loki.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE IT! YOU LIE!" Heimdall yelled in Old Norse only to receive a cuff on his head from Mayura.

"Mou, I don't even understand what you are sprouting in that weird language that Loki-kun speaks in Kazumi-kun, but little boys shouldn't shout like that." Mayura chided the purple haired boy. Loki felt very amused by the fact that Mayura did not seemed to notice that the little boy whom she was lecturing regarding to manners was actually a god. But what she didn't know won't harm her in the long run. Heimdall after grudgingly apologized Mayura for his rude behavior then faced Loki again.

"Loki, you could hand over the eye please?" Heimdall asked in Old Norse with gritted teeth. Loki then smirked at his response.

"Since you asked very nicely unlike a certain Thunder God I know…" Loki replied back in Old Norse with a smirk on his face.

"WAHCHOO!" Narugami sneezed very violently as he entered his very messy apartment. 'Shucks, should remember to clean my apartment, wish there was someone kind enough to help me clean it and as well as to prepare my meals as well.' Narugami thought as he swiped his nose with the sleeve of his school uniform.

Back to Loki's household …

Loki then got up from his seat and headed out of the room leaving the occupants except Heimdall to wonder what was going on. A few minutes later, Loki returned holding something in his hand.

"Here you are." Loki tipped the contents to the very eager Heimdall's hand. Heimdall's face changed from overjoyed to disgust as he found out the item that he got was not what he was looking for. In fact Loki gave him an eye from one of Yamino's famous mail order red herring fish.

"WHAT!!!" Heimdall yelled only to receive a cuff from Mayura once more.

"Well you didn't say whose eye you want." Loki coolly replied to a fuming Heimdall whose face seemed to match his single red eye in anger and was even gaping like one.

"I will get you for this!" Heimdall hissed as he finally recollected himself, before stomping away along with Reiya who hastily bowed to them and left the house. Loki sighed as he massaged his aching temple, ignoring a very clueless Mayura who was wondering what was all about with the ruckus and even poor Reiya couldn't understand what's the 'love spat' between the two and she was blushing away.

The silence seemed to dominate the room, until Loki seemed to remember that he was not the only one in his sanctuary.

"What is it this time, Mayura?" he asked her very wearily, much to Mayura's surprise as she didn't expect him, a ten-year old boy to look like he had a lot of burdens being shoved upon. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask like why is she forbidden to enter the last room on the second floor or why did she find him so familiar but yet not and what her dreams consisting of a tall, auburn hair man with sea green eyes looking at her so sadly as she kept insisting that she did not know him. She quickly shoved those questions aside as she had a feeling that Loki would probably laugh at her for her silly questions. So she decided to settle it in her own Mayuraish way.

"Well …" she trailed off as she whipped out the thing that she was hiding behind her back, causing Loki's eye to raise in surprise. The thing that she was holding right at his face was a very pink dress filled with nothing but frills and lace. After 'admiring' the dress that was just his size, he then gazed very coolly at Mayura.

"So Loki-kun, do you like it?" Mayura asked very brightly, Loki just stared at her, questioning himself why did he ended up having her around here.

"If you are asking me to wear this? Hell no! I'm not even wearing it." He growled at her causing Mayura to blink back in surprise.

Six hours later …

'Grin and bear it, grin and bear it.' Loki mentally chanted, gritting with a pained smile at the same time as another elderly housewife squealed over 'her' cuteness and pinched Loki's cheek or ruffle his hair as he and Mayura were walking down the streets, causing him twitch in annoyance.

However his patience frayed and snapped when another round of school girls and homemakers cooed and squealed over his adorableness.

'THAT'S IT! CURSE YOU ODIN!' Loki mentally screamed as a double-decker bus consisting of nothing but schoolgirls, schoolboys and housewives alighted from the bus stop just in time to make fuss on him.

t.b.c

* * *

Winter-chan: heya here's the latest chapter and hope that you all enjoy it even though there are very few reviews, seems like my writin skills declined very badly. sob By the way there is no such thing as a red herring fish. The dress part idea is from Sweet Raine's Of favors & dresses.

Narugami: there, there (patting Winter-chan's back)

Loki: (snorting) if she writes sensible and intelligent stuff, then she will getting more reviews.

Heimdall: Still sore over it Loki? (smirking at the same time)

Loki: Pish, you are not the one who had to wear the dress Heim.

Winter-chan looked at Heim with an evil grin and look on her face after hearing Heimdall wearing a dress, causing Heimdall to step back and flee from the scene.

Anyway I like to thank the following readers who reviewed my poor fic:

Kagome5177: Hope this chapter is humorous enough for you to lighten up your day in school and as well as to break a few rules here and there. ;)

asuka02redeva: thks for removing Spica image from my story and here's the update and hope you enjoy this chpt.

twinkle-twilight: Well here is our mysterious voice speaker from the previous chapter and hope you enjoy it.

That's all for poor Winter-chan's ranting and (transform into a chibi Winter-chan with a puppy eye look on her face plus tears) PLEASE REVIEW! So until next time, see ya. (sob)


End file.
